Ash Ketchum
|-|Original Series= |-|Advanced Generation= |-|Diamond/Pearl= |-|Best Wishes= |-|X/Y= |-|Sun/Moon= Summary Ash Ketchum (Japanese: サトシ Satoshi) is the main character of the Pokémon anime. He is also the main character of various manga based on the anime, including The Electric Tale of Pikachu, Ash & Pikachu, and Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl. He is a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town whose goal is to become a Pokémon Master. He shares his Japanese name with the creator of the Pokémon franchise, Satoshi Tajiri. His English surname is a pun of the English motto, "Gotta catch 'em all!." Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A, likely 7-C | At least 7-B Name: Ash Ketchum Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male Age: 10 Classification: Human, Pokemon Trainer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extensive knowledge on Pokemon Attack Potency: Wall level (Ran with and tossed a log much larger than himself several meters with ease. Took down steel bars with a tackle) | At least Multi City Block level+ (Ash's Pikachu has a perfect record against dozens of members of the Magnemite line throughout his career as a battler. The rest of his team should be on a similar or even higher level), likely Town level with his strongest Pokemon (Ash's Snorlax one-shotted Gary's Nidoqueen, which can generate this much energy , Charizard managed to match and even defeat Gary's well trained Blastoise despite the type disadvantage) | At least City level, likely higher (By the time of the Sinnoh League, he and Paul are significally stronger than when they defeated Candice, who commands a well trained Abomasnow. Pikachu can fight toe-to-toe with Electrivire despite the fatigue and Infernape can match an Amped-Electrivire while weakened and poisoned and finally defeated him via Blaze) Speed: Superhuman (Ran so fast that his speed let him walk up walls) | High Hypersonic (Pikachu can move at this speed and Charizard can fly at this speed) with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Pikachu dodged Magnemite's Thunder Wave, which moves at the same speed as real lightning. The rest of his team should be on a similar level) | At least High Hypersonic with at least Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Changed the direction of a pickup truck by just tilting to the side) | Unknown but higher Striking Strength: Class KJ (Jumped hundreds of feet in the air, climbed up a tree and then used it to impulse himself and make a big jump) | Class TJ (His Pikachu defeated Magnemites and Magnetons with physical attacks. The rest of his team should be on a similar level. His Snorlax one-shotted Gary's Nidoqueen with Ice Punch and his Charizard can trade blows with Gary's Blastoise) | At least Class PJ (Traded blows with Paul's team) Durability: Building level (Has survived giant explosions and lightning bolts head on. Withstood an Aura Sphere from Riolu which could bring down metal doors) | At least Multi City Block level+, likely Town level with his strongest Pokemon (His Muk managed to briefly hold Blastoise's attacks. His Snorlax took some hits from Gary's Scizor, who defeated Muk. Charizard took direct attacks from Blastoise and managed to keep going despite the type disadvantage) | At least City level, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman. Very High for his Pokemon (In several occasions, Ash team managed to keep fighting and even win battles despite the fatigue and collateral damage) Range: Melee normally, higher depending on the Pokemon Intelligence: Above average Standard Equipment: His Pokémon, and Pokeballs Weaknesses: Nothing notable Standard Equipment: * Notable Pokémon: Pikachu, Charizard, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Sceptile, Greninja, etc Feats: * Picks up and throws a log without much problem * Doesn’t fall off from a speedboat that is going at fullspeed * Takes down steel bars with a tackle * Changes the direction of a truck by pulling it * Runs so fast he doesn’t fall of from a wall * Climbs a tree and jumps from it * Jumps hundreds of feet in the air * Takes an incredibly big fall * Takes an Aura Sphere from Riolu * Survives a mecha exploding and being covered in rubble Note: Credit to Reddit for the scans Key: By Himself | Pokémon Team (Original Series) | Pokémon Team (Diamond/Pearl) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Fights: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Tier 9 Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Iconic Characters